


Odin's Fur

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Anal Sex, Height Differences, Human/Pooka Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: After sampling the ambrosia that is Pooka cooking, Anna has become a devoted treasure hunter, dedicated to finding the Valentine Coins all over the world, just to eat more and more of their delicious culinary craft.  Her exploits have made her a friend of the Pooka, earning her admiration, fame, a place of honor, and so much more- the Pooka’s admiration, loyalty…and lust.





	Odin's Fur

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint. Hint.

Food.  Everyone has to eat it, and most people try to make the experience as enjoyable as possible.  Chefs spend their entire lives working as hard as possible, perfecting their dishes, slaving over hot stoves, to bring the most delectable dishes to those willing to pay for it.  Many people have many opinions on where the best food can be found…

But for Anna’s money, it has to be Pooka Village.  She managed to get a taste of a Pooka Chef’s food, and she had been happily addicted ever since.  Now, she was a treasure hunter, determined to find more and more of the rare Valentine Coins, to eat more and more food, and get more and more from the Pooka Chefs.  She had darted this way and that, earning entrance to the Pooka Village, quickly becoming a respected face- who often had a reserved space whenever she went down there, bag clinking with the magic coins, eager to eat her fill.  Time and time again, she came, bringing the coins from all corners of the realm, wherever she could find it.  While she was in it for selfish reasons, it earned her the admiration of many a Pooka.

Perhaps a little too much, if you asked the humans of the realm- but, if you asked Anna, well, she had absolutely no complaints.

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Miss Anna?”

Anna turned around, pouch making a soft rattle of coin as she faced a familiar face.  Smiling, she held up her hand in a simple greeting.

“Hey, Marc.  How’s tricks?”  She grinned, Marc giving her a small smile in return.

“Same as usual.  Just wandering.  Selling things.  Finding coins.  It sounds like you have quite a few of them this time.”  He observed- looking at the pouch that she reserved for the Pooka’s preferred payment.  Anna nodded in response, clearly excited.

“Yep!  I found a _bunch_ of them in the mountains the other day.  I’m gonna be able to put myself up for days, and eat and drink as much as I can quaff!  Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert!”  She chirped, bouncing on her feet- sending a flutter through the young man’s heart.  He laughed, nodding his head.

“So, I take it that means you’re staying at Irene’s place?”  He asked, conversationally.  Anna’s nod got him smiling, as he fiddled with his paws nervously.

“Well, then, would you mind if me and a couple of friends stopped by?”  He asked, smiling- as Anna tilted her head.  “We wanted to thank you for helping everyone here collect the Valentine Coins, so we were planning to stop by with some snacks after your food’s settled?”

The word ‘snacks’ got her attention, as she grinned, nodding.

“Sure thing!  How’s eight o’clock sound?”

He smiled- trying to hide that he was extremely elated.

“It sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

True to his word, he arrived that night- with snacks and drinks (non-alcoholic, as was Anna’s preference) as well as seven friends who all comfortably fit into the spacious inn room she had been provided.  During their little party, Anna decided to regale them with tales of the daring-do that often ensued trying to get ahold of the Coins she brought back to them.  As she worked her way through delectable side dishes, she grew considerably more and more cheery, as well as comfortable with her Pooka guests, body language loosening up as she carried on for hours…into the late of night.

“…And then they decided to climb the tree, just to get away from me.”  She finished, delighting in the peals of laughter from her diminutive room guests, watching them all as she finished the last cracker they brought.  “Man…Pooka food is soooooo amazing.  Thanks for doing this for me, guys.  I mean it.  It’s good of you all.”

They all shared a look- nervously tittering as Anna noticed the shift in behavior- smile fading a little as she looked around.

“…Huh?  Something up, guys?”

“W-well…Miss Anna…”  Marc coughed, looking up at her.  “If we can be truthful, there’s, um, something else we wanted to reward you with.  Something that’s…not food.”  He swallowed- watching her face, which only deepened in her confusion.

“…Oooookay.  Uh, what’s with the bundle of nerves, then?”

“Well,” He began, paw kneading at the back of his head.  “It’s not a standard gift, by any measure, we just…I mean, we’re all indebted to you, here, for bringing so many coins back, that, we…ah…we quite like you.  And we…wanted to treat you to something.  Something that…erm…you want.”

“…That I want?”  She asked- trying to think of anything she had mentioned around the Pooka.  Nothing sprang to mind- so she met Marc’s eyes again, who was nervously trying to compose himself.

“We’ve…ah, heard you talking about some…woes.  With the guys.  Lately.”  He said- as Anna’s face took on a grimace.

“Ah, yeah, but it’s no trouble.  So I haven’t gotten any in a while.  It’s no big deal.”  She said, waving it off, though something in her mind was stirring…

“Yes…well…we were thinking…and…um…we realize it may not suit your tastes, but…”  Marc began- swallowing.

“We’re…well, here.  If you…want it.”

Anna froze- looking up at Marc, who was very interested in the floorboards after propositioning the human.  She looked around at the Pooka in the room- who were all in various states of embarrassment, waiting for Anna’s verdict.  Some of them were even considering their escape routes, likely thinking she would refuse.

Anna, however, was seriously considering their offer, humming thoughtfully as she looked around.  The Pooka were much smaller than she was, but clearly full of spunk (heh).  It _had_ been a while…a long while…and honestly, Marc and his friends were just as cute as little buttons.  And so many of them!  She hadn’t had this many guys interested in nailing her in years.

So, in her thought process, the only sensible thing to say was-

“Sure!  If you guys wanna start, I’m game.”  She smiled, adjusting her position- and starting to strip in front of them.  An ‘Are you sure’ died on Marc’s lips as he watched her start fiddling with the buttons on her coat- which fell down around her shoulders, and was cast aside.

Humming, she slid off her boots and leggings, her skirt- and her shirt.  Looking around, she could see that her Pooka admirers were getting rather ‘excited’ at the sight of it.  Thin, tapered cocks were beginning to lengthen out of their furry sheathes, and more than a few were breathing hard…or better yet, massaging themselves to rouse their passions faster.  She watched for a while with interest- they were a little on the small side, the longest of them just barely five inches, but they would likely more than make up for it with enthusiasm.

Licking her lips, she reached around to the back- hearing a shuddering gasp from one of them, as she unhooked the lilac lace bra- letting the straps slide down her shoulders, sending it tumbling off her figure, landing on her leg.  Smiling, she flicked her leg, kicking out to one of the Pooka who was touching himself- draping him in the undergarment.  A short, stifled yelp of surprise turned to a long, sensual moan, as his paw curled around one of the cups, wrapping the soft material around his cock and starting to stroke himself.

“Ooooh~”  She cooed, smiling as she watched the Pooka jerk off.  “Keep it going, big guy…I wanna see how fast that makes you cum~”  She purred, putting on her best sultry airs as her hand dipped between her thighs, rubbing at the matching panties, a dark violet stain beginning to appear.  The Pooka let out a deep moan, starting to move his paw faster and faster along his length, staining the fine material with precum as it rubbed up and down his hot, red cock.  He began to twitch, leaning forward, as if doubling in on himself, bucking his hips into an imaginary woman- before gasping, eyes wide open as a spurt of cum shot from his cock, falling onto the carpets as he panted, the thick, white liquid coating his hand and cock as the other spurts came out.  The cup of the bra that he had used was stained a pearly white, dark violet stains covering the lilac fabric.

Anna squealed with delight- smiling as he shuddered, trying to collect himself- as her eyes fell on Marc.  The Pooka went stiff on meeting her eyes- in more ways than one, as she beckoned him towards her.  Dumbly, he approached- stepping up onto the low bed as Anna spread her legs, showing off her soaked panties to the diminutive man, smiling wide at him, her blush heavy and dark across her face.

“You’re first, Markie.”  She cooed- Marc blushing under his fur as she called him that.  “Don’t be afraid to get as rough as you want~”

Marc let out a long, shuddering breath as he approached, grabbing onto the waistband of her panties, starting to tug them down her legs.  Slowly, he slid them down, Anna bringing her thighs together to make it easier for him- finally managing to remove the fabric, which was quickly kicked over to one of the other Pooka, to share the same fate as her bra.  Marc now had a clear view- of Anna’s wet folds, shining in the soft light of the room, as her legs spread wide for him.  Heart hammering against his chest, he knelt- cock erect and throbbing, poised outside of her pussy.  He looked up at Anna- who simply smiled, and bit her lip, grabbing onto the sheets as she braced herself.

The Pooka took a deep, steadying breath- and with a gulp, thrust inside.

Anna let out a moan- feeling the heat as she felt him slide in, throbbing against the walls of her cunt.  Looking at Marc, his eyes were closed, shoulders heaving as his breath left in rough pants.  Grunting, he pulled his hips back a little- and thrust in again, and again…

Marc wasted little time on foreplay- lost in the feeling of the human’s pussy, he started to thrust as fast as he could, panting as his soaked cock slid in and out of her with ease.  He opened his eyes, blearily- watching Anna’s shoulders heave, meeting his eyes and smiling at him- causing the Pooka to whimper and shut them again, still thrusting within.  She felt wonderfully tight around him, and she was soaking wet- so much so that the fur at his hips was soon flecked with her juices, starting to soak.

Marc bit his lip softly, starting to hunch over- moving himself, adjusting his position.  Soon, he was laying against her body, hips raising and slamming down- a much better position for someone so much like a rabbit.  Here, he could use his powerful legs to control his speed, instead of relying on his hips.

His face being buried in Anna’s cleavage certainly helped, too.  Panting into the soft skin between her breasts, he began to redouble his work, now thrusting much, much faster- and the improvement showed.  Anna’s panting melted into moans, as her grip on the sheets tightened, her blue-green eyes fluttering closed as the Pooka started to work her over.  The sayings were true- it wasn’t the size.  It was how you used it.

Encouraged, Marc huffed into her cleavage, moving as fast as possible- cock practically blurring in and out of her snatch as Anna seemed to get tighter and tighter around him.  He relished in the sensation as precum leaked from his cock, adding to the wetness inside her, tongue falling out of his mouth, and onto one of her soft breasts as he panted in exertion.  It had been so, so long since he had laid with a human- not since he had been one himself.  His cock began to throb as his excitement increased, trying desperately to move faster inside her, as Anna started to squeal, moaning, begging him…

To _cum._

Marc’s moan was long and loud- and to his embarrassment, in a much higher pitch than he would have liked.  Hot, milky white cum poured from the tip of his throbbing beast cock, whimpering into her skin as he emptied himself inside.  He wasn’t alone in his orgasm, either- as Anna’s cunt clenched, her own cum gushing, soaking into his fur- the both of them panting, shoulders heaving- as Anna looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He didn’t even have time to ask ‘what’- as she lurched up- pushing him on the shoulders- sending him flat on his ass, as she adjusted-

Marc swallowed- Anna was flat on her stomach, her face was between his legs, her lips inches from his softening cock.  Before he even had time to gasp- her lips were around him, tongue lavishing attention on his flaccid length.  He let out a breathless moan, overstimulated as she worked him- eyes opening as he panted- resting against the footboard of the bed, tongue hanging out as he felt himself start to stiffen inside her again, already aroused at the tightness of her lips around him.  In the meantime, his companions, having waited politely for him to be first, were hopping onto the bed- and more than ready to start.  One hopped onto her rear, resting his paws on her round ass, kneading softly into the flesh as he got into his position- cock pressed to her pussy, sinking into the cum-slopping hole.

Anna’s moan sent a trill of vibration through Marc’s cock- making him gasp as he painfully stiffened in her mouth, precum already leaking from the tip.  It was far too soon for him to cum, but gods, the pain was giving way to pleasure as he felt her tongue slide and slither around him.  Her moans only picked up as she was fucked from behind- the other Pooka’s cock blurring into her backside, which rippled minutely with every rapid thrust, his paws hammering down, too soft to spank, not that Anna didn’t appreciate the attempt.  His friends were lined up behind him- watching his soaked cock plunge in and out of her, moaning as he moved faster than any human ever could.  His breath began to catch in his throat as he felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm, mind hitting a lusty high as he started to grunt and groan, relishing in every twinge of pleasure, every muffled moan of delight-

Letting go of a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, he came- panting as he started to weakly hammer into her, breathing hard as his cum flooded her- joining Marc’s as he staggered back, flopping over, shoulders heaving.  The next excited Pooka quickly hopped forward, bouncing up quickly, before being stopped by a friend.  He whispered into his ear- as he brightened, nodding furiously, as they began to lift up Anna’s hips.

Anna’s eyes briefly opened- before she giggled into Marc’s cock, lifting her hips up for them- feeling something slide under her, as she began to sink her hips.  Her instincts proved right on the money, moaning again onto Marc’s throbbing cock, the Pooka himself gasping as he felt himself dance along the edge of orgasm, briefly- only for Anna to stop.  Grunting, his paws kneaded at the sheets, teeth gritting as he was brought to a painful high, kept on the edge by that amazing tongue…

Behind her, he could vaguely make out a Pooka bracing himself on her hips- slathering something on his cock- before setting his soaked paws on her backside, and thrusting in.

Anna’s eyes shot open as she _screamed_ into Marc’s cock, the Pooka letting out a shout of surprise as he came into her mouth- seed filling her as her mouth fell open, no longer wrapped around him- jaw dropped as she felt another Pooka slide into her asshole.  The Pooka inside her was on cloud nine- her asshole much tighter around him, panting as he slid his lubricated cock inside.  Both cocks plunged into her holes as her eyes rolled up, drooling cum onto Marc’s softening cock as his vision swam, panting at the sight in front of him.  Whimpering, he allowed himself to be moved by his compatriots- who settled down in front of Anna, adjusting so that both of their lengths were pressed together- smiling up at her.

Anna swallowed what she could- grinning as her head dipped down, wrapping around both cocks as she moaned into them, the pair grunting as they felt her tongue around them.  They very quickly saw why Marc stayed around for round two.

The air filled with moans as the Pooka satisfied themselves with Anna’s body- the one under her managed to wriggle his hands up to squeeze and grope at her breasts, causing Anna to squeal- as the two behind her moved faster and faster.  Their cocks slid and slammed into her waiting holes, causing her eyes to roll up, no longer focusing on edging- now, just pleasure.  Her tongue was rubbing hard against the smaller shafts in her mouth, moaning, bobbing her head up and down as the pair inside her mouth began to lean back, panting, holding onto each other, feeling their cocks throb together in her mouth- panting- moaning-

The both of them- actually, all of them, couldn’t hold on any more, as Anna came, cunt and asshole clamping down as she screamed.  Anna was rewarded with cum in every hole, flooding her asshole, pussy, and mouth- especially her mouth.  Her eyes rolled up as her throat bobbed with every hurried swallow, trying desperately to have it all for herself, but some of it still slid down the pair’s cocks as they flopped out- the two at her rear doing the same.  As they pulled out, backing away, two more came to her- and clearly had an idea.

Paws pressing into her skin, they moved her- the cum-drunk human giggling as she was pushed onto her back, laying down- legs spread- mouth wide open, groping her tits.  The two smiled- and quickly hopped on, getting to work.  Anna’s eyes widened as the Pooka’s furry hips took up her vision, pressing into her face as he slid into her mouth- the other sliding into her cunt with a moan, starting to move his hips, grinning as he settled down, hunched over her- his head only resting on her stomach, being the smallest of the group.  Away from her, the recovering Pooka watched- passing around Anna’s underwear as they quickly ruined the fine material with their cum- sliding it up and down their aching lengths as they desperately tried to get hard again.  The Pooka who had started with her bra had just recovered- and was whimpering as he watched- even with a Pooka in front, he saw her tits jiggling and bouncing as they thrust in, remembering how wonderfully warm her bra was…

Growling, he hopped to her- bouncing upand straddling her chest- a surprised grunt mumbled by the beastcock sliding into her mouth, only to melt into another moan as she felt his length between her tits- paws squeezing them together, and thrusting into her, into a rough titfuck, her breasts completely wrapped around his cock.

Anna’s head went fuzzy- as she felt them all bucking into her, cocks sliding against skin, into her- and the familiar weight of more recovered Pooka settling onto the mattress.  More cocks began to rest against her skin, eagerly waiting for their turn inside…

Well.  She couldn’t leave them hanging.  With a lewd moan, she surrendered to pleasure- giving up on lasting long, and allowing each wave of ecstasy to wash over her.  The Pooka would cum- this time, flooding mouth, pussy, and splashing against her skin- when a set of three would bounce on, and repeat the process.  The night dragged on- melting into hours as she came, again and again, cum pouring from her snatch, her asshole, her mouth- as she was flipped, adjusted, fucked, double-penetrated- the Pooka were relentless, dedicated…and most importantly, did not stop until it hurt to go on, chests heaving from exhaustion- battling sleep.

Anna found herself under a pile of eight Pooka- all laying over various parts of her body, with Marc weakly thrusting into her…passing out as his soft cock flopped out.

Smiling, she allowed sleep to claim her, blissfully sinking into dreamland, dreaming of more…

* * *

 

“Thank you for your custom!”  The waitress and chef called, waving a handkerchief at her as Anna walked out of the restaurant, licking the rest of her dessert from her lips.  Humming a tune, she walked over- back to the inn where she stayed.  Irene was, as usual, reading a book, only lowering it when she approached.  She gave her a knowing smile, which Anna sheepishly returned.

“Back already?  You certainly eat fast.”  She hummed, as Anna laughed.

“The food’s too good- I can’t help myself!”  She smiled- Irene letting out a laugh of her own as she raised her book again.

“Well, whenever you’re ready, the room is all clean…not that that’s going to last.”

Anna blushed.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Why…”  Irene smiled, winking at her.  “There are no fewer than twenty gentlemen callers up there.  I think you should stretch before you walk in.”

Anna blushed much, much deeper- as she all but shot up the stairs, grin stretching from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments and talk to me. I'm always a slut for comments.
> 
> If you came, please satisfy my exhibitionist kink and tell me.


End file.
